


Fever Dream

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Makoto catches a bad fever and is forced to stay bedridden. Good thing she’s bedridden at her boyfriend’s place.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 24





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while but I’m still here!
> 
> Been needing this for a while as well.
> 
> Please Enjoy!!

Dawn of the early morning... 

Makoto woke up to the sunlight in her eyes. Her warm smile bounced off the light. She yawned and got up off the bed. 

“Ngh!” 

Then she dropped back on the bed. 

“Ow..my head...” she groaned. 

“Makoto? You up?” The voice of Makoto’s boyfriend, Ren Amamiya, said. 

“R-Ren...” Makoto could barley say his name... 

“You okay? You don’t sound too good.” Ren said. 

“I...I feel awful...” Makoto said. 

Ren decided to check her temperature. He placed his hand on her forehead. 

“You’re burning up.” He said with concern. 

“Ren....” Makoto softly spoke. 

“Yeah?” 

“Why am I seeing...stars...?” Makoto said. 

“You have a fever, Mako. Lay down. I’ll make you some soup.” Ren said. 

“Ren...? There’s so many stars....what’s going on?” Makoto said. 

It was clear her fever was messing with her head. It was only gonna get worse from her. 

“Lay down, Mako. Lay down and get some rest.” Ren said. 

“Okay...” Makoto said. 

Ren went downstairs to prepare Makoto’s soup. All the while, Makoto’s fever was starting to mess with her head a bit too much. She saw stars everywhere and couldn’t think straight at all. 

“I hope Mako’s fever goes away soon. Without her smarts, how will I study for midterms coming up?” Ren said. 

“Reeeeeeeeeennnnn! Where are yoooouuu!?” Makoto pouted. 

“Coming! Just a sec, Mako!” Ren called? 

Ren sped up the pace and finished making the soup for Makoto. He carefully brought it up to her and placed it near the bed. 

“Here. It’ll make you feel better.” He said. 

“Ren...?” Makoto said. 

“What’s up?” 

“Uh...why is your head a pineapple?” Makoto asked. 

“A...pineapple?” Ren asked. 

“Ugh...my head is killing me. Where’s my soup?” Makoto asked. 

“Right here.” Ren said, handing her the bowl. 

“Thanks, Ren...” Makoto said. 

“Anytime, Mako.” Ren said. “Anything else I can do for you?” 

“Buchi...Where’s Buchi?” Makoto said. 

“Oh...uhh...you left him...” Ren began searching his room for Buchi-kun. 

“Mmm...this soup is goooood.” Makoto said. 

“Glad you like it, Mako.” Ren said. 

Ren soon found Buchi under the bed and gave it to Makoto. She was happy(?) to see his fluffy face again. 

“Buchi! There you are! I was so worried about you!” Makoto said. 

“I bet he was worried about you too, Mako.” Ren said. 

“Achoo!” Makoto sneezed. 

“Woah! Watch where you sneeze!” Ren said. 

“Sowy.” Makoto said. 

“Look. You and Buchi go to bed now. If you need anything, just tell me, okay?” Ren said. 

“Okay, Ren.” Makoto said. 

“Good. Now get some rest.” Ren said. 

“Yes, RenRen..” Makoto yawned and went back to sleep. 

Safe to say Ren’s day was set. And with that, he had a lot of work coming his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/theshumakosimp
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
